The present invention relates to a laser facsimile system combining a laser printer and a facsimile equipment.
Generally, the computer-facsimile (PC-FAX) system for transmitting accurately and rapidly a document to the other party has been used and the representative types of such system are described in detail with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of the internal type computer-facsimile system, and in FIG. 1, the reference number 11 shows an expanded computer-facsimile communication board, 12 a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as "PC"), 13 a facsimile application software block, 14 an editing software block, 15 a mouse, 16 a scanner, and 17 a printer, respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer-facsimile system combines the data processing function of PC and the general facsimile function by mounting the board for communication on the expansion slot of PC, and is to perform facsimile communication with the other facsimile device by driving the application software for the facsimile in PC. Here, in case the computer-facsimile system used the general dot printer to print out a document, the printing output speed was delayed and the picture quality was bad. And when it used the laser printer, it sent again to the laser printer the generated document after receiving the document with using the board for communication, and so its communication procedure was complicated and inconvenient.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the PC-facsimile system, and in FIG. 2, 21 shows the PC and 22 the external type PC-facsimile, respectively.
The external type PC-facsimile system can be made up of the type that the facsimile file from PC is sent by the external device without using the scanner or the type that the general GIII facsimile function and RS-232C or centronics connection are possible. The latter type can be used as the general facsimile without connecting the PC 21, and in case of connecting the PC 21, it can edit and store the received document, and can send the processed document to the other facsimile device. Here, the external type PC-facsimile couldn't use the normal paper for document output and had a problem copying again the document by the copying machine in order to keep the document forever, and its document output procedure was very inconvenient and the picture quality was bad.